


Touch

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Smut100 community<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

He could feel his body shaking. Being held off for so long had a tendency to do that to him. But he could do nothing about it, his hands were restrained over his head, a vibrating dildo continuously hitting his prostrate. But he could not beg, for he was gagged, he didn’t know where his partner was for he was blindfolded.

He had been reduced to feeling it. Needing it.

A rough hand touched him on his abdomen, normally he would resist but he couldn’t when restrained like this.

“Easy there Slow,” he heard the deep voice by his ear.


End file.
